wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Józeff Mavis
thumb|284px|Przemawiający Mavis "Wtedy Imperator rzekł: "Niech znikną wszyscy moi wrogowie!", I stały się Daleriańskie Grupy Strażnicze!" - Generał Józeff Mavis Józeff Mavis- generał, dowódca 8 Regimentu Daleriańskich Sił Strażniczych i jedna z najbardziej znanych person w Segmentum Pacifikus. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o dzieciństwie oraz początkach kariery Józeffa Mavisa. Wiadomo że urodził się w Wielkiej Twierdzy Vallenin oraz że od czasów dzieciństwa rywalizował ze swoim przyjacielem, Thadeuszem Marteliusem. Rywale zaciągneli się do Daleriańskich Grup Strażniczych oraz walczyli razem na wielu planetach Segmentum z armiami Xenosów. Obydwoje mieli spory talent dowódczy oraz byli urodzonymi Dalerianami: miającymi szacunek do każdego ludzkiego życia, nieznającymi strachu oraz bezkomprowisowymi w swoich działaniach. Thadeusz jednak miał więcej pokory dla władz Imperium i Eklezji (Mavis nie miał jej wcale), w wyniku czego szybciej awansował i w czasie gdy Martelius dowodził własnym Regimentem, Józeff nadal był sierżantem w swoim. Prawdopodobnie nigdy by nie awansował gdyby nie wydarzenia na Pawolis VII. Walka z Chaosem Gdy Józeff był jeszcze sierżantem, na planecie Pawolis VII doszło do powstania heretyckich kultystów. W ciągu dni, wyznawcy Chaosu opanowali całą planetę i co oczywiste, Imperium musiało zareagować. Wysłano tam 8-my Daleriański oraz 10-ty Makabiańskich Jańczarów. Kampania była długa i krwawa, zwłaszcza druga połowa, w której do walki dołączyły demony oraz czarnoksiężnicy Chaosu, którzy stworzyli portal łączący Pawolis VII z Wymiarem Chaosu. Portal był połączony z Czempionem Chaosu, więc jeśli siły Imperium chciały go zamknąć, musiałby zabić Czempiona. Do tego zadania przystąpiła grupa 20 żołnierzy, wśród których był dowódca 8 Daleriańskiego oraz sierżant Józeff. To właśnie on zadał śmiertelny cios Czempionowi, ratując przy okazji dowódce, którego zabrał do szpitala. Nim dowódca umarł, przekazał dowódctwo nad Regimentem Józeffowi Mavisowi. Mavis poprowadził żołnierzy do zwycięstwa w kampanii, zdobywając sobie szacunek Janczarów oraz Dalerian. Dalsza kariera Później Generał Mavis stał się sławny w całym Imperium nie tylko dzięki swoim błyskotliwym zwycięstwom, ale równierz niesamowitej, jawnej nienawiści do Eklezji oraz Wyskoich Lordów Terry. Co prawda wszyscy Dalerianie byli z charakteru buńczuczni, ale Mavis przechodził samego siebie np. podczas walk na nieznanej z nazwy planety dostał zadanie odbicia majątku Eklezji z rąk buntowników (którzy byli tak naprawdę głodującymi wieśniakami). Zamiast wysłać swoje wojska przeciw buntownikom, wysłał im kartony z żywnością oraz pozdrowienia z Dalerianu. Sytuacja zrobiła się poważna, gdy biskup zarzucił mu zdradę i kazał zabić. Za swoim dowódcą jednak staneli żołnierze, zabicie Mavisa najprawdopodobniej doprowadziłoby do jeszcze większej eskalacji konfliktu. Biskup ustąpił i zobowiązał się nie wysyskiwać więcej wieśniaków, dzięki czemu 8 Daleriański mógł się zająć ważniejszymi sprawami. Przed odlotem jednak, Mavis rozdał wieśniakom broń na wypadek, gdyby biskup złamał swoją umowę. Za swoje działania, Generał Mavis wielokrotnie dostawał upomnienia oraz stawał przed sądem wojennym. Nigdy nie spotkała go jednak kara a to z dwóch powodów, po pierwsze dlatego, że był zwyczajnie zbyt dobrym dowódcą, by go zabijać a po drugie, wszyscy dowódcy Daleriańskich Regimentów dażyli się ogromnym szacunkiem oraz poczuciem wspólnoty (nawet jeśli większość z nich nie widziała się nawzajem na oczy). W wypadku zabójstwa jednego z nich, wszystkie Regimenty mogłyby się zbuntować, a biorąc pod uwagę, że walczą w najbardziej zapalnych punktach Galaktyki, nie jest to zbyt korzystne dla Imperium. Mavisa i jego Regiment postanowiono "utemperować" dając im jednego z najbezwzględniejszych Komisarzy w Segmentum znanego jako Komisarz Wolff. Wolff był znany z tego, że ludzkie życie ma dla niego marginalne znaczenie i z tego, że zabija za najmniejsze przewinienia. Podczas pewnej bitwy z Eldarami, trzech żołnierzy próbowało się wycofać, jednak po to, by uniknąć okrążenia. Wolfff zabił ich, po czym zagroził że to samo zrobi z resztą. Wtedy Mavis stracił swoją zimną krew i w samym środku bitwy uderzył Komisarza swoją metalową ręką, najpierw w nos a potem w czaszkę, przez co Wolff stracił przytomność. Komisarz obudził się dopiero wiele godzin później w szpitalu gdzie dowiedział się, że Eldarzy zostali odparci. Oczywiście pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił komisarz było spotkanie z Mavisem. Komisarz wycelował w niego pistolet laserowy i przekazał, że generał przed śmiercią ma prawo wyjaśnić powody swojej niesubordynacji. Mavis ściągnął swoje protezy na prawej ręce, lewej dłoni i lewej nodze, po czym ledwo stojąc spojrzał komisarzowi głęboko w oczy (Mavis miał wtedy jeszcze obydwa). Powiedział że sprawę może rozstrzygnąc Imperator. Generał i Komisarz staneli więc naprzeciw siebie w myśl starej zasady, że jeśli oskarżony jest niewinny, Imperator go oczywiście wspomoże. Józeff Mavis mimo że bez protez był zwykłym kaleką, w trwające kilkanaście minut bójce powalił Komisarza. Mimo że finałem walki było wylądowanie ich obydwu na ostrym dużurze, Mavis był niekwestionowanym zwycięscą. Ta bójka oraz kilka innych kampanii w Segmentum Tempestus sprawiły że Komisarz Wolff zaczął coraz przychylniej patrzeć na Mavisa. Jednak momentem w którym przyjaźń generała z Komisarzem Wolffem zaczęła się tworzyć, była Akcja na User V. Planeta tta należała do Podsektora Como, sąsiadującego z Sektorem Dalerian. Większe miasta tej planety zostały przejęte przez Kulty Chaosu, które zamierzały poświęcić mieszkańców planety w imię swoich bogów. Wśród mieszkańców Usera V były Ofelia, żona Komisarza Wolffa i Rias, jego córka. Kultyści o tym wiedzieli i zagrozili, że jeśli 8 Daleriański w jakikolwiek sposób spróbuje ich powstrzymać, zabije i zgwałci obydwie. Generał Józeff Mavis, dowódca 8 Daleriańskiego przysiągł Komisarzowi, że jego bliskim nie spadnie włos z głowy. Akcja na User V była świetnie zaplanowaną i przeprowadzoną operacją. Imperium udało się zakłucić łączność pomiędzy Kultystami, dzięki czemu na znak Generała Mavisa, snajperzy z 8 Daleriańskiego powystrzelali tych wrogów, którzy byli najbliżej zakłdaników. Później do akcji weszła reszta żołnierzy, niszcząc siły Kultystów. Operacja zakończyła się prawie bez strat w cywilach. Udało się uratować 6-letnią Rias, jednak żona Wolffa zgineła. Po przeżyciu załamania nerwowego Komisarz spotkał się z Mavisem w cztery oczy. Ku zaskoczeniu samego Generała Wolff padł na kolana i ze łzami w oczach wyjąkał słowo "dziękuję". Obecnie Generał Józeff Mavis wraz ze swym Regimentem stacjonuje na planecie Dalerian, zmagającej się z tajemniczą i nietypową inwazją tyranidów. Osobowość Józeff jest osobą, która mimo całej nienawiści do wszystkich obcych i zdrajców, jest w stanie kochać i wierzyć ludziom. Wydaje się nieprawdopodobnie nienawidzić Wielkich Lordów Terry oraz Eklezji, ponieważ według niego swoimi działaniami osłabiają Imperium. Na ogół nie kara swoich żołnierzy, gdy obrażą jakiegoś "ważniaka" jak np. szlachcica albo księdza Eklezji. Nie waha się jednak interweniować, gdy jego podopieczni przekroczą pewną granicę. Jednakże pomimo kłopotów jakie jego żółnierze powodują, Mavis z godną podziwu determinacją jest gotowy zniszczyć każdego, kto podniesie ręke na jego podopiecznych lub ludzi, których ma za zadanie chronić. Ma słabość do Vostroyańskiej wódki. Wygląd W młodości Józeff Mavis był przystojnym młodzieńcem, ale lata walk odcisneły na nim swoje piętno. W czasie walk z Chaosem i niezliczonymi obcymi stracił: oko, prawą ręke, lewą dłoń, lewą nogę i trzy palce u prawej stopy. Na szczęście wszystkie brakujące kończyny udało się zastąpić protezami i wszczepami. Ma wiele blizn na całym ciele. Cytaty "8 Daleriański nie jest zwykłym Regimentem, a rodziną. Naszym ojcem jest Imperator a naszą matką jest mocna, Vostroyańska wódka! Zastanów sie lepiej parę razy, nim z nami zadrzesz!" "Jesteś niebezpiecznie głupi!"- do Anatola "Rozumiem, że twoją pracą jest..."zachęcanie" żołnierzy do boju oraz karanie tchórzy ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zabiłeś troje dobrych ludzi. Tego ci nigdy nie wybacze!"- do Komisarza Wolffa "Przyśpieszony kurs walki z wrogami Imperatora! 1. Weź karabin 2. Namierz Xenosa 3. Napie**alaj z niego we wszystkich sił. Kurs uważam za zakończony." "Jeśli sądzisz, że na tym świecie nie ma takiej rzeczy, która może cię powalić, to nigdy nie próbowałeś Vostroyańskiej wódki." "'Orkowie zajeli wszystkie strategiczne pozycje? Mają 40-krotną przewagę? Dominują w powietrzu? To nie fair! Może powinniśmy walczyć z zamkniętymi oczami?- podczas walk z Waagh! Flakobija Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bitwa o Dalerian Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Ludzie